


Super Sharpe

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, and SMUT, thats all this is, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Anyone else wonder what Sara was dreaming about Ava in 4x11? Well here's a possibility.





	Super Sharpe

**Author's Note:**

> Sara mumbling Ava’s name in her sleep the last episode inspired this trash. I sat up at 9am today and had to write this so it's a bit of a mess and short. Then I remembered it was 4/20 today and it had to be a crack fic just for that. The theme song for this crack chapter will be a song which I’m 93.6% sure all of you know; Old Town Road by Lil Nas X, god bless

Sara stirred in her sleep, her eyes opening slowly. As she took in her surroundings she realized she wasn’t in her room, her eyes scanned the familiar layout of Ava’s bedroom. 

“Oh boy well this isn’t right.” She grumbled throwing the sheets off her body. Her grey sweatpants and black shirt she’d gone to bed in were still the same she noted as she looked around. Walking down the stairs she called out Ava’s name, receiving no response. The front door wouldn’t budge as she pulled at it so she stood in the middle of the apartment confused. She tried Ava’s name again, turning when she heard a noise. Her eyebrows shot up in awe as she saw Ava...fly into the apartment.

 

“Hey there, you called.” She smirked at her. Sara could barely form a cohesive thought, not only did Ava just fly into the room, she was wearing Supergirl’s suit. The tight marterial showing off her toned body. Her long hair was perfectly curled as it ascaded over her shoulders.    

There wasn’t a breeze but for some reason the cape and skirt seemed to be blowing in the wind while Ava stood there in a hero pose. 

“I’ve got to be dreaming.”

“Since I can do this-” Ava hovered off the ground. “I’m going to say, most likely.” 

“I’m guessing this has something to do with  the whole god of desire on the ship?” Sara thought out loud. 

“You dream about me with or without magic and you know it.” Ava inched closer as Sara took a step back, her back hitting the counter in the kitchen.  

“Maybe…” Sara hummed as Ava pressed her into the counter. 

“If I am a dream, we might as well have some fun.” Ava easily lifted her up onto the counter as if she weighed nothing. 

“Oh my god, does dream you have super strength?” Sara groaned as Ava’s lips hovered over her’s.

“Ummhmm.” Ava nodded before closing the distance. Sara let out a moan feeling Ava’s tongue slip past her lips. She tightened her legs around Ava’s hips, trying to grind into her. Ava gripped her ass pulling her closer so she could grind her hips into Sara’s center. She pumped her hips forward as their lips melded together. Sara’s hands fumbled with clips of the cape as Ava smirked against her lips. 

“I thought you liked the suit.” She chuckled. 

“Love the suit but the cape is in the way.” Sara huffed out as the cape fell to the ground, allowing her to rake her hands down Ava’s back. “Ava.” Sara moaned feeling Ava’s lips on her neck and her hand slipping past the waistband of Sara’s sweatpants. She felt Ava’s fingers gather up her wetness, bringing them back up to run slow circles over her clit. Biting her lip she held in a moan as Ava easily worked her up. Just as she felt that familiar sensation of her orgasam starting to bubble up, Ava stopped. 

“No.” Sara moaned her hips still rocking forward. 

“Let me take you to bed.” Ava whispered in her ear. 

“Please.” Sara replied. In a whoosh of air she found herself on Ava’s bed. “Okay that’s cool.” She grinned as Ava pulled her in for another a kiss. She watched Ava slowly trail down her body, stopping to take a hardened nipple in her mouth. Her tongue swirling around the nub as Sara’s hips canted upwards. 

“Fuck, Ava.” Sara groaned at the feeling of light tugging on her other nipple. 

“You’d better once I’m done with you.” Ava smirked. 

“I thought I was the pun master here.” Sara huffed out a laugh.

“I have a few up my sleeve.” Ava kissed her way down, planting one on each of Sara’s hip bones as she pulled her sweatpants off.  Sara writhed as she left marks on the inside of her thighs. 

 

“If I have super speed I wonder…” Sara heard Ava speaking and before she could respond, Ava’s tongue ran through her center. It took Sara a split second to realize her tongue was vibrating. Her hands shot out tangling themselves in Ava’s long hair. Ava focused her attention on Sara’s clit, the symphony of moans coming from Sara driving her crazy. She looped her arm around Sara’s hips holding her down as Sara rocked into her mouth. 

“Ava I’m close.” Sara groaned, fighting her hands in Ava’s hair. Ava hummed using her other hand to push into Sara hooking her fingers forward. With a curse Sara came hard, her thighs clamping over Ava’s head. Her body quaked as the after shocks of her orgasam coursed through her. Ava pulled her hand out slowly, kissing her way back up Sara’s body before connecting their lips. Sara’s hand worked its way down Ava’s still clothes body, reaching under her skirt. She found Ava already dripping wet as she trailed her hand up her thighs. 

 

“Don’t tease me Lance, I want you to fuck me.” Ava moaned out above her. Sara sunk two fingers into her with ease. Ava let out a chorus of yes’s as she rode Sara’s fingers. 

“More!” She called out, her perfect curls bouncing as she raised up on her knees. Sara added a third fingers thrusting into her quickly. Ava’s hands fisted the sheets, Sara’s thumb swiping over her clit. Tossing her head back Ava came loudly her hips jerking erratically. She fell forward catching her breath as Sara stroked her back lovingly. 

“You’re hands are magic.” Ava smiled lazily. 

“Yeah?” Sara grinned kissing her temple. 

“Yeah, too bad you have to wake up.” Ava hummed. 

“Too bad indeed.” 

With a blink Sara bolted upright slightly out of breath. The sight of being back in her bunk had her flopping back down onto the bed, tossing a hand over her face. 

“Jesus.” She murmured into the dark room, feeling her underwear completely soaked. She was thankful no one asked her about her dream the following morning. Although she was pretty sure they all knew who the focus of her dream was. 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend just started watching this show and he’s very confused of how such a serious show can get to where it is now. It's always been a little crazy but I think when Nate showed up, shit really started getting wild and I loved every second of it.


End file.
